cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Filiosivit
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Serene Republic of Filiosivit (Latin: Respublica Serena Filiosivit) is a tiny, under developed, and young nation at 18 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Filiosivit work diligently to produce Sugar and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Filiosivit has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Filiosivit allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Filiosivit believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Filiosivit will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Social Organization Filiosivit is organized into twelve gensi, or clans, each of which is an extended family with relations by marriage and blood throughout. Each gens is led by the Senior, or lord. Each gens has different succession rules, family law, and manners of dealing with internal dispute, and each gens is mostly left to itself to deal with internal disputes. For suits involving multiple gensi, informal judges are agreed to by both sides of the case, who decides the case. This informal judge's ruling is enforced by the state unless grave misconduct is discovered. Gensi have different social beliefs and rules of conduct, though all of these have a baseline found across Filiosivit. In criminal cases, a formal judge with a jury of twelve, one from each gens, decide the case. A simple majority of the jury is required for a guilty/innocent verdict if the member from either side's own gens sides against their own gens-mate, but requires 11/12 if the gens-mate votes on the side of their gens-mate. This ruling cannot be appealed unless new evidence is discovered. The twelve gensi are Almitzrahi, Amir, Colombo, Delacruz, Fruehauf, Hall, Laurent, Li, Masslennikov, Park, Richardson, and Rodriguez. One's designation in a gens is designated by "Ov" or "Ovi" attached to the gens name at the end of the full name. Each gens name reflects the founder, but not necessarily the ethnicities of the members, because of the somewhat random assignment to a gens upon immigration to Filiosivit. Political Organization Filiosivit has a unitary-style Republic. The Supreme Legislative Power is controlled by the Council of Twelve. Each member of the council is chosen by some manner by one of the twelve gensi. Members are chosen and retracted as often as a particular gens chooses to do so. A Councilor cannot be the Senior of a gens. The Executive Power is exercised by the Director, who is elected by each gens, with each gens having a number of votes equal to the number of adult gens members. Each gens is required to have an election to decide who to vote for. The Director cannot be a member of the Council of Twelve nor can he be a Senior of any gens. He is assisted by a Cabinet which he appoints as his advisers, but have no official power, who can be added and removed at will, with few laws regulating. The Director sits until a majority of the Council of Twelve vote to remove him. Removal votes may only be held once per six months. Current Members of the Government Executive - Director: Rasim Javed Ovihall Minister for Foreign Affairs and Relations: Asmund Lundelsson Ovamir Minister for Alliance Relations: Uriasz Karensky Ovipark Minister for Defense, War, and Counterterrorism: Vishal Dinesh Ovili Minister for Infrastructural Development and Technological Advancement: Akira Jonas Ovidelacruz Minister for Budgetary Affairs and Law and Order: Cai Petre Ovicolombo Council of Twelve - Dorita Faedras Ovalmitzrahi Gearalt Dannus Ovamir Fackus Independe Ovicolombo Nina Delacruz Ovidelacruz Eryka Rosen Ovifruehauf Widad Javed Ovihall Michael Meta Ovilaurent Fife Alexandrov Ovili Kyros Hadrades Ovimasslennikov Maria Filomena Ovipark Brutus Lemmox Ovirichardson Camilo Maxim Ovirodriguez